How I came to be
by ROGUE EVIL
Summary: for years rage and his siblings were abused,now they make a desperate bid to escape, and make a new life in happy tree town, will evrything go as planned?,read and find out!


HOW I CAME TO BE

Here's a story introducing my OC's Rage, Aurora, and Savanna. I hope you enjoy!

Somewhere in Africa.

It's midnight. The soft harmonic sounds of snoring and purring were through out the desert. "Rage! You and your whorish little sisters get your lazy asses up and get me some breakfast", Rage's father yelled.

"But, it's only 3 am in the morning", Rage yelled. "I don't give a fuck if its 5 in the morning!, get your asses up and give me some food!" Rage's father yelled in a drunken anger. "

"All right, no need to get all bitchy because mom left you for a alpha-male.", (you probably should know what that means.) Rage mumbled to him self, and his sisters laughing in the background. "What, what!", Rage's dad yelled in fury. "Nothing, nothing" Rage chuckled. The three begin to set off into the wilderness of Africa when "Rage!", Rage's father yelled. Rage comes over to his dad. "What?" "Here" "What's this?" rage questioned. "It's a shot gun, you use it to kill the buffalo.", Rage's father said.

"Oh ok" Rage said. They set on their journey to find some food. 3 hours later…………… "Oh lord; it must be at least 120 degrees out here. I am starting to question how we survive out here every day.". Rage complained. "Where's that water?" , Savanna said. "Oh , here." Aurora said while texting on her blackberry.

"What the hell man!!" Rage said in anger "You drank every lat drop you greedy son of a bitch!" "Hey man. I was thirsty." Aurora said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. "Jesus Christ!, we're going to die out here because of this girl!" Rage groaned. "Shh! There's a buffalo!" Savanna whispered quietly. Rage takes out his shotgun and loads the bullets in the chamber and takes careful aim.

Rage takes aim and fires at the animals head, killing it instantly. "Thank god for this food. Now we have enough food to last all 4 of us for days." Rage said in relief. "Okay, let's take this animal to the hut.

They all proceed to carry the animal to the hut. "Aurora!, get your lazy ass over here and help us carry this thing!" Rage yelled.

"All right, just let me finish this text." Aurora said in a quick voice. Rage comes over and takes her phone and throws it in the river. "What the fuck was that for? That was a $6000 custom titanium golden lined phone that I got from Paris! I had to wait in line for 3 days to get the first phone!" Aurora yelled in fury. "I don't give a fuck about the phone; just help us carry this thing home.

"Whoa!, wait a minute you dragged us to Paris for 3 weeks just to get a phone?" Rage said in question. "yeah, why?", Aurora questioned. "We've could have stayed in France, lived happily ever after, and never have to see that cunt of a father ever again!" Rage said in outrage..

As Rage finishes his sentence, he spots something. "Shh!," Rage whispered loudly. The three bunker down behind a big desert bush, listening in on a conversation: "Okay, we loaded the bamboo in the crates, now we just have to ship the boxes to port 22 at 12:00 am. From there the ship will leave at 1:00 am." The 2 workers get in their truck and drive away.

"Did you hear that!?", Rage said in excitement. "Yeah, I know.", Savanna said. Rage looks to his left to see Aurora texting. "Hey wait a minute didn't I throw that phone in the river earlier?" Rage questioned. "Well yeah but that was just a duplicate. I have the real version to the phone." Aurora said all high and mighty.

"Well in that case" Rage goes over and snatches her phone, stomps on it and throws it in the river. "Oh man, I had 3 more payments on that phone", Aurora said complaining.

.

"Okay, here's the plan: since the ship leaves at midnight, we just survive the ass-hole for one day." Rage said in confidence. "one more day?" Savanna groaned. "Yes I know that one more day will fell like million years, but we got to get through this, so are you with me?" "I'm in" Savanna said. "me too" Aurora said. "alright, since the ship doesn't leave for 17 hours, we have to wait until the ass-hole goes to sleep, there we make our escape." Rage said in confidence.

The three set off to go back home after 4 hours.

2 and a half hours later……………

Rage and his sisters arrive back at the hut. "Rage!" the still drunken father yelled. "Calm your waters old man before you get a heart attack" "I really hope you do", Rage said under his breath. And his sisters laughing in the background. "What!!!" Rage's father yelled in a drunken fury. "Nothing", rage said quivering in consternation. "Good, now where's the food?" Rages father demanded. "Right here twinkie-monster" Rage said softly. "What!" his father yelled. "Nothing" Rage said. Rages father starts chowing down on the meat. "Can we get some?" Savanna said acting like she's dying.

"You'll get the left-overs when I'm done eating!" (crying) "But there will never be any left-overs, you always eat everything" Aurora cried. "Ugh, look at that fat-ass eat, its disgusting" Rage said under his breath.

"Rage, where's the gun?" "Oh, here" Rage gives the gun to his dad, and savanna slaps him in the head. "What the fuck was that for?", Rage said in anger. "you could of used the gun and killed that cunt you call a father!", aurora said in outrage. "Oh, guess I didn't see that", Rage said dumfounded.

.

A little later…………….

When the father is finished eating only a few scraps of meat are left on the bones. "So this is the twinkie monster's idea of left overs.", Rage said. "Lets just find something else to eat, and make sure that fat ass doesn't find out about it", Savanna said.

Rage goes out to find some food to eat. He brings his home made spear. "All right you two, I'm going out to get us some grub, sit tight and when the drunk asks where I am, just say I'm just taking a walk, got it?" said rage. "Got it", the two said.

90 minutes later……………………..

Rage comes back with a baby wilderbeast. "Well, dig in, rage said. The three begin to eat their dinner. When they finished eating, the 3 hid the carcass to prevent the father from finding out. (he hates when people hide food from him.) "Rage!", the father yelled. "What, man" "Get your slutty sisters over here now!", the father yelled in a drunken matter. "here, watch this tape", the father demanded. Aurora puts in the tape… The two begin watching the tape. "O MY FUCKING GOD!!!!....................

WELL, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY, CH 2 IS COMING IN A WHILE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK ABOUT IT!


End file.
